1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a composition for preventing or treating a muscle wasting-related disease of a subject, and use thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Muscle is an essential organ for human movement. When a reduction in proteins constituting muscle fibers or a loss of muscle fibers occurs due to aging or various pathological factors, muscle wasting or a decrease of muscle mass occurs. The muscle wasting or decrease of muscle mass may be caused by aging, malnutrition, disuse of muscles, or numerous diseases, resulting in sarcopenia, muscular atrophy, or muscle dystrophy.
In particular, one of the causes of age-related sarcopenia is an age-related decrease in the restoration of muscle injury due to constant contraction. In addition, caloric intake, reduced physical activity and hormone, or genetic factors also contribute to age-related sarcopenia. The loss of muscle associated with aging is a disease which decreases quality of life and increases the risk of death. Sarcopenia also directly causes diseases. However, the only method of preventing or treating muscle wasting or decrease of muscle mass is intake of proteins and exercise of muscle.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a drug capable of increasing muscle mass for the effective prevention or treatment of muscle wasting-related diseases.